Traditional beverage containers include a cup with an attached lid to contain and facilitate consumption of a beverage. The lid typically includes a cover portion with a hole therein to allow drinking, while preventing the beverage from spilling out of the cup. Some beverages are best consumed at hot temperatures. However, a beverage contained in a traditional beverage container may have a temperature hot enough to burn, scald or cause other injuries to a consumer drinking the beverage. Thus, it is often desirable to partially cool the beverage prior to being consumed. One approach to cooling the beverage is to remove the lid from the cup, thereby allowing the beverage to cool. However, when the lid is removed from the cup, the lid cannot prevent the beverage from spilling out of the cup. Further, exposing the beverage directly to the atmosphere may cool the beverage too much and too quickly, thereby shortening the length of time the beverage remains hot. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach to consuming hot beverages.